A Day to Remember
by Guava-Tea
Summary: James and Jessie have kids and when he goes to work something bad happens.


This is to Commemerate all of those who were lost on September 11, 2001. May you rest in peacce and my your families be giving strength as these times of hardships continue. I can only prey for you every night and this story is for those who will never be forgotten.  
  
  
  
"Have a good day at work!" My wife smiled as I walked out the door. Her smile warmed my soul as she looked at me with such pride in her saphire eyes I felt I could do most anything. Her red hair was down and shining in the bright light in our small house on Maple in New York City. It wasn't much, a simple white house with a picket fence and a small yard. The pathway leading from the gate to our red wooden door was traced with red roses that filled the air with a sweet aroma that no perfume could match. "I will. Say bye to daddy!" I said as I knelt down to give my two children hugs before I left for my first day of work. Their smiles that were almost identical to Jesse's made it so hard to let them go as I stood and kissed my wife goodbye.  
  
I walked down the cobblestone pathway to the gate door when I felt a small tug on my pant leg. I looked down to see my youngest son with tears in his eyes. It was his first day of preschool and I was going to miss it. His red hair was cut nicely making only a small section fall over his left sea blue eye. He was in a small Team Rocket shirt with little demin overalls that we had gotten for him at Osh-Kosh-Bigosh.  
  
"Don't leave daddy." He whimpered as he continued to cry softly.  
  
"Don't worry, I will be back in time to pick you up!" I reassured Billy with a large smile on my face.  
  
"Yea, daddy will be back super soon after work!" My daughter Sundance said as she ran out from behind her mother and jumped into my open arm's. Her blue hair matched mine perfectly but her eyes were almost as blue as her mother's. She was in another Team Rocket shirt but with pink leggings that were from Ross.  
  
"Ok!" Billy said as I released my hold from him and walked out of the open gate.  
  
"See you when you get home Honey!!!" Jesse smiled as she waved and blew a kiss to me as I got into my red 1976 Mustang that she had gotten me for my last birthday, I wasn't really expecting anything after that for a long time. The zebra seat covers were hot as I sat back and buckled my seatbelt and checked my mirrors.  
  
I pulled away from my house and looked back once in my review mirror to see the three people that I hold most dear smiling and waving at my happily. My life was perfect, I didn't need anything, I didn't want anything more at that. My job was what I wanted it to be, my family was growing as Jesse announced that we would be having a third child, my house was a dream, and my car was awesome.  
  
8:00 in the morning is when I arrived at work. I was right on time as I pulled into the parking Garage and turned off my wonderful car. I got out to be greeted by Brock and Misty who ran up to me. Misty was in a white dress suite and white small heals with her hair up in a tight red bun. She looked much different then she did when she was younger but it was nice that she finally matured. Brock was in a black dress suite that made him actually attract ladies rather then being attracted to them.  
  
"What a great day!" Brock said as he pressed the elevator button.  
  
"Yeah, it was so nice outside, to bad we have to go to work!" Misty laughed along with the others.  
  
"But think, would you rather work anywhere else?" I said as I remained in my eutopia.  
  
"Yes... I would like to be a super model!!!" Misty said in her usual way. Both Brock and I looked at each other and contained ourselves from laughing, but we let a couple of giggles slip.  
  
Ding! The elevator doors opened as we all got on the small metal box. We all pressed different buttons and allowed the doors to shut and the elevator to more.  
  
"I want to be a restraunt owner..." Brock said as he thought out loud, "and run a daycare."  
  
"But you already run this one." Misty said as she stated the obvious in her everyday way.  
  
"I mean with a restraunt attached to it." Brock replied in a matter a fact tone.  
  
"This is my stop!" I said as the doors opened and I waved goodbye to the two others.  
  
My work place was busy as usual, visitors strolled in and out with out a care and seemed actually interested in what my co-workers and I did for a living. It was quiet amuzing and my friends and I would joke about it each day.  
  
8:10, that elevator ride gets longer eveyday, I thought to myself as I read the clock that sat on my desk. It was a nice desk that I didn't mind comming to almost everyday, it was small and metal but faced a window so I could see the view of New York. It was much different then Japan but in a good way. I like the busy streets and sometimes smiling faces, plus I get paid more!  
  
"What a day!" One of my friends said as he piled a load of paper work on my desk next to my favorite picture of my family. It is when we first bought our house and were all jet lagged but happy, I was in a blue wife beater and black snappy pants that was the same as Billy. Jesse and Sundance were in matching outfits as well that consisted of a black skirt and a yellow shirt with a blue R on it.  
  
"I know but I wouldn't want it any other way." I smiled as I began to do my paper work.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" I heard a screamed from a woman in my department and suddenly the floor shook so much that I was thrown out of my chair. The windows began to shatter with a sound that burned my ears as glass flew around me. The sharp points covered my and caused me to bleed, stinging my entire body. I covered my head as the tiles above me began to fall around and shatter like the pieces of glass that surrounded all of the screaming people on my floor.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" I screamed as I looked up to see people all around me running and screaming. I stood but found that one of my legs was covered in blood that was seeping through my blue slacks as I limped to the stair way that was filled with screaming people who were fighting to get out of the building.  
  
"A plane crashed into the center!!!" A man screamed as he struggled to reach to doorway, shoving me out of the way.  
  
"HELP!" I heard a scream from behind me. It was a woman that I had met once before, the look on her face tore my soul as I saw the pain she was in. Her arm was twisted and broken as blood covered her entire body, mostly seeping from her right eye where a large piece of glass had blown into.  
  
"I'm comming!" I screamed as I pushed to reach her, but as I was about two more shoves away I saw her look at the ground and scream as the floor began to cave in cause her and all around her to fall from the building to their deaths in a pool of chaos.  
  
I turned and began to run but it was to late, I knew that I was dead as I felt the ground desapear and I saw the ground comming closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes and began to cry as I thought of Jesse who was making lunch for Sundance and Billy. I imaged Billy's first day of preschool and him making new friend, how he would look when he was older and graduating. I pictured Sundance on her first date and then her wedding in her white dress that I would never get to see. And as I wept I opened my eyes to see only my own blood sperd on the concrete thinking, I have to pick up my son in two hours.  
  
  
  
This is to Commemerate all of those who were lost on September 11, 2001. May you rest in peace and my your families be giving strength as these times of hardships continue. I can only prey for you every night and this story is for those who will never be forgotten. 


End file.
